


A Prank War

by Roxanna123 (NezumiChan16)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezumiChan16/pseuds/Roxanna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his brothers pulled a prank on him, Aragorn starts a prank war between himself, his brothers, and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prank War Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account under Roxanna123.  
> I own none of the characters.

"Do you have the pie?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir nodded with a smile, showing his brother the pie.

His brother and him are going to prank their younger brother, Aragorn, who was sleeping.

"So, are you going to put the cream in his hand or am I?" Elrohir asked.

The twin sons of Elrond tiptoed quietly through the palace to Aragorn's room. When they were at the door, Elrohir stubbed his toe.

"Ouch!" he cried in pain, nearly dropping the pie. "That hurt!"

Elladan put a finger up to his lips.

"Shut up or he'll wake up," said Elladan, quietly opening the door.

The boys snuck in and closed the door as quietly as they could. Unfortunately, it made a loud noise.

They jumped and then froze with the fear that Aragorn would wake up any second. Thankfully, he didn't but, he did snore and moved around in his sleep. The twins sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," sighed Elrohir, wiping a fake bead of sweat from his forehead.

Elladan shushed his brother and went over to Aragorn, after taking some cream off the pie he had Elrohir carry. Then, he put it in Aragorn's hand. Elladan stood back as Elrohir took out a feather and tickled his brother's nose. They watched, holding back their laughter, as Aragorn wiped the cream all over him. Elrohir let out a shriek of laughter, which caused Aragorn to wake up.

"What's going (yawn) on," said Aragorn, stretching.

He saw the cream in his hands and looked over at his brothers, who were trying to hold back their laughter.

"It's so on," Aragorn whispered.

He launched himself towards them but the twins were too fast. They threw the rest of the pie at their younger brother before taking off at a run.

Throughout the house of Elrond, you can hear yelling, screaming and laughter. Anyone who knew the children of Elrond well, knew that a prank war was about to begin.

"By the way, Estel, did you know that you snore?" Elladan yelled.


	2. Poor Pippin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account under Roxanna123.  
> I own none of the characters.

Aragorn was quietly laughing in his hiding place.

"Elladan and Elrohir are never going to know what hit them."

He had set up a trap for his older brothers as revenge. He put some colorless, odorless honey on the floor and when Elladan and Elrohir walk pass him, they'll be trapped. Who he does trap will change this whole prank war around.

Pippin skipped happily down the hall. He had just finished his second breakfast and decided to ask Strider if he wanted to play a game with him.

"Hey Stride...Whoa!" Pippin called out, his cry cut short when he fell in the honey.

Aragorn went to jump out but stopped when he saw who he had caught. 'Oh crap!' He caught himself thinking while sprinting in the other direction.

"Strider! Is that you!" Pippin called out to him helplessly."Help!"

Unfortunately, his calls landed on deaf ears. Pippin sighed and looked down at trap.

"How am I going to get out of this one?" Pippin asked himself.

He started to cry when he heard whistling. It was Merry!

"Merry!" Pippin cried. "Merry! Can you help me?"

Merry noticed his little cousin stuck.

"Pippin, how did you get stuck?" Merry asked, staring at Pippin in amazement.

"Don't just stand there and ask questions!" Pippin yelled. "Help me!"

Merry shrugged and grabbed Pippin's hand. He pulled and pulled until Pippin was unstuck but Merry got himself stuck. Pippin, then, helped him. Once that was over, Pippin glared down the hall the way Aragorn left.

"Merry?" Pippin asked.

"Yes," Merry replied.

"How do you feel about doing a prank with me?"


	3. Pranking Frodo and Gimli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account under Roxanna123.  
> I own none of the characters.

"Do you remember the plan, Merry?" Pippin asked, turning to his cousin.

Merry nodded.

To get back at Aragorn, Pippin decided to have Merry tackle Aragorn's legs and then Pippin would throw the pie into Aragorn's face.

Then, the two hobbits heard whistling. It was Aragorn!

"Ok, Merry," Pippin whispered. "One...two...THREE!"

Merry tackled Aragorn's legs and got him to fall. Pippin climb on top of his chest and threw the pie in his face.

"Ha ha, I got you!" Pippin cried.

"Pippin, what the heck are you doing?" a voice answered.

Pippin looked down and noticed that it wasn't Aragorn he threw the pie at, it was Frodo he hit in the face with a pie. He didn't seem happy at all.

"Oh man," said Pippin, getting off and helping him up. "I'm so sorry Frodo. I thought you were Aragorn."

"I can tell," said Frodo, wiping the pie off his face. "Why do you want to hit Aragorn with a pie?"

Pippin explained what happened earlier to Frodo and asked if he wanted to help.

"You wanna know who would be great to prank?" Frodo asked excitedly. "Gimli."

"Really?" Merry asked, kind of nervous. "I don't think thats such a good idea. Remember what happened when Legolas cut some of his beard off?"

"Yeah, but still," said Frodo, shrugging his shoulders, "it was hilarious. Come on, lets prank Gimli."

Pippin agreed instantly but Merry was still skeptical about the idea.

"I don't know guys," said Merry, still nervous. "Gimli can be scary when he's mad."

"Come on Merry," said Frodo, giving him a pleading look. "Please."

Merry thought about it for a moment.

"Ahh, what the heck," said Merry. "Lets go prank Gimli."

"Ok, he's taking a nap right now," said Frodo, excitedly. "I know exactly what we can do."

Ten minutes later, the three hobbits had a bottle of ink and three quills and were heading to Gimli's room.

"This is going to be so funny," whispered Pippin, laughing a little.

"Shush," said Merry as they entered the room.

Gimli was sleeping peacefully in a chair, mouth open and snoring slightly. The hobbits chuckled quietly as they walked over to him. Once there, Frodo opened the ink and they dipped the quills into it, beginning to draw on Gimli's face.

"What are you going to draw?" Frodo asked Merry.

"I was thinking of drawing an axe," Merry answered. "What about you?"

"I'm drawing a flower," said Frodo.

"I'm drawing a pony," said Pippin happily.

Once they were done, they snuck out of Gimli's room and walked to the end of the hall before starting to laugh.

"That was awesome," said Merry, on the floor.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face," said Frodo, clutching his sides.

"Me too," Pippin agreed, leaning against the wall, trying to breath.

"Lets go to Lord Elrond's study and wait for Gimli," said Frodo.

Then they ran for Elrond's study to wait for Gimli and see the result of their prank.


	4. The Prank Result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account under Roxanna123.  
> I own none of the characters.

"This is so BORING!" Pippin muttered.

After drawing on Gimli's face, the three hobbits went to Elrond's study, only to find him reading something historical to Legolas. Unfortunately, before they could escape, Elrond told them to stay and listen to this book. He said there might be something in it that will interest them. So for the last half an hour, Frodo, Merry and Pippin listened to Elrond drone on and on about something they (and, apparently, Legolas) did not care about.

"Legolas Thranduilion, are you listening?" Elrond asked, looking up from his book. "Legolas!"

Legolas, who was dozing, suddenly sat up in his chair and looked around.

"Huh, sorry," said Legolas, stretching his arms. "What were you saying about swords?"

Elrond sighed in annoyance.

"Legolas, you need to listen," sighed Elrond. "This is very important to know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Legolas waved him off.

Elrond sighed again and began to read. Then, Gimli entered the room.

"Hey," said Gimli, sitting down in a nearby chair.

From when Gimli entered the room, Legolas and the hobbits stared at him with their mouthes wide open in shock.

"Why are you four staring at me?" Gimli asked, annoyed. "It's annoying."

They stared at the dwarf for a minute or two before Legolas starts to laugh real hard with the hobbits laughing as well.

"What's so darn funny?" Gimli asked angrily.

They didn't answer for a couple of minutes. They were too busy laughing.

"Look in the mirror," said Legolas, taking a mirror that Elrond was handing him to Gimli. "You'll see why."

Gimli snatched the mirror and looked into it. He gasped when he saw the drawings all over his face.

"What the devil is this?!" Gimli cried. "Who dared to write on my face while I slept?!"

Legolas and the hobbits laughed even harder at his reaction. Gimli turned to Legolas.

"It was you wasn't it?!" Gimli yelled, pointing at Legolas. "You're the one who drew on my face!"

Legolas, suddenly, stopped laughing and looked at Gimli seriously.

"I didn't draw on your face, Gimli," said Legolas, "I wish I did though because this is hilarious. Besides I was here the whole time. Ask Lord Elrond."

"I bet you snuck out while Elrond was talking," said Gimli. "You've done it before."

"You sneak out during lessons?" Elrond asked sternly, crossing his arms.

"No, Gimli is just making up stuff," said Legolas hastily, turning to Elrond.

"No, it's true," said Frodo, nodding.

"Sometimes you play games with us for a couple of hours before you say that you have to get back before Lord Elrond notices that you're gone," Pippin added.

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"And how many times have you done this?"

Legolas looked away from Elrond.

"678," he answered quietly.

"I'll be speaking to your father about that," Elrond said to Legolas before turning to Gimli. "Go wash your face and calm yourself down. It was just a harmless prank someone pulled on you."

Gimli nodded and left, muttering to himself.

"Your lesson is done for today," said Elrond as he walked out the door.

Legolas was going to leave but he stopped at the door when he continued to hear laughter.

"Man, we should do that again one day," Merry whispered.

"I know," Frodo whispered.

"Yeah," whispered Pippin.

Legolas walked over to them.

"So you three were the ones who drew on Gimli's face," said Legolas, crossing his arms.

The hobbits turned to him and nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Yep," said Pippin.

"It was us," said Merry.

"We did a good job didn't we," Frodo asked with a smile.

At first, Legolas looked like he was going to scold them but he smiled and gave them a pat on the back.

"Yes, you three did a great job," laughed Legolas. "I do have one question though."

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"Can you help me with a prank? "


	5. A Prank on Elladan and Elrohir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account under Roxanna123.   
> I own none of the characters.

"You ready?" Legolas asked the hobbits.

Pippin looked up at the elf.

"I guess," said Pippin in a nervous voice.

Legolas got the hobbits to help him make two pastries for Elladan and Elrohir. The plan was to make the favorite pastries of the twins with a twist. Elladan prefers blueberries while Elrohir likes strawberries, so the pastry with a couple of blueberries on top of it will have strawberry filling instead and vice versa. The perfect prank but Pippin was worried about the twins wanting to get revenge on the hobbits.

"Don't worry," Legolas reassured Pippin, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They won't suspect you. Only me or Aragorn."

Merry swallowed nervously. Elladan and Elrohir are famous for pranking people. Frodo looked up at Legolas too.

"You sure?" Frodo also asked in a nervous voice.

"I'm positive," Legolas said again in a reassuring tone before gently pushing the hobbits forward. "Now, go."

All three of the hobbits took a deep breath before walking over to Elladan's bedroom door, well Frodo and Merry walked while Pippin skipped. Frodo knocked on the door and soon Elladan answered.

"Oh, Frodo, Merry and Pippin," said Elladan in surprise. "What's going on?"

Pippin placed a smile on his face and held out the plate of pastries out to him.

"Someone gave us these and told us to give them to you," said Pippin.

"Oh, nice," said Elladan, taking the plate. "Thank you guys. Elrohir! Pippin, Merry and Frodo brought us pastries!"

Then, the hobbits saw Elrohir come over and grab his pastry.

"Thanks guys!" Elrohir cried. "We love these!"

"Well, that's great, we hope you love these, gotta go, bye," said Merry all in one breath.

Then, the hobbits took off running down the hall. The twins found that weird but shrugged their shoulders.

"That was strange," said Elladan, frowning a little. "I wonder what's bugging them."

"Who knows," said Elrohir.

Then, they both took a bite of their respected pastries. Elrohir's eyes widened and he spit out the pastry.

"Yuck!" Elrohir cried, spitting some more. "Why does this taste like..."

"This tastes almost like..." started Elladan.

"Blueberries/Strawberries?" Elladan and Elrohir asked in unison.

Then, their elvish hearing picked on someone snickering. The laugh sounded like...

"Legolas!" Elrohir shouted.

Legolas came out from his spot behind the corner, still laughing.

"My revenge is complete!" Legolas shouted before taking off running the same direction as the hobbits.

The twins turned to watch him run.

"This is war Legolas Thranduilion!" Elladan yelled to him. "A prank war!"


	6. Pranking Glorfindel and Erestor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account under Roxanna123.   
> I own none of the characters.

After Elladan's cry of prank war, one would see and hear the results left and right. The results from the most recent one was on Aragorn and Legolas.

The two friends were walking down the hall, covered in mud, when Glorfindel saw them.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Glorfindel asked with a sigh.

The human and elf shook their heads.

"No," answered Aragorn.

"Probably not," added Legolas.

The older elf nodded.

"Well, I don't think I need to tell you two to go take baths," said Glorfindel before scrunching his face with disgust. "Both of you just reek."

Legolas and Aragorn nodded and walked pass the older elf.

"And don't forget to wash behind your ears elfling," Glorfindel called as the duo turned the corner.

Aragorn snickered at that. Legolas glared at his friend.

"Oh shut up!"

After spending a couple of hours scrubbing the mud out of their hair, Aragorn and Legolas met in Legolas' room to plan on how to get the twins back, who played the prank on them.

"How about a pie to the face?" Aragorn asked after going over a few prank ideas. "They started this prank war with one."

Legolas smiled.

"Let's go get us some pie."

The human and elf raced down to the kitchens and each grabbed themselves a cherry pie. They ran back upstairs and hid on each side of a doorway, waiting for Elladan and Elrohir. They stood there for about ten minutes before Legolas' sharp elven hearing picked up something.

Careful footsteps.

Legolas looked at Aragorn.

'Get ready,' he mouthed to his friend.

Aragorn nodded and got himself ready. The human and elf held steady until Legolas turned back to Aragorn.

'On three,' he mouthed. 'One...two...'

"Three!" Aragorn cried.

Both of them came out of their hiding spots and threw the pies, loud splats indicating that they hit their mark.

"Estel! Legolas!" a familiar voice angrily yelled.

It was the yell that made the two friends realize that they threw the pies at the wrong people, for the yell was from Glorfindel. Instead of hitting Elladan and Elrohir, they hit Glorfindel and Erestor. Aragorn swallowed nervously.

"Oops," he spoke weakly.

"You two are in SO much trouble!" Erestor yelled angrily.

Aragorn and Legolas froze for a moment before Legolas pointed at Aragorn.

"It was his idea," he told them before sprinting away.

"Hey!" Aragorn cried, turning back to his elf friend.

But Legolas was already gone and the two older elves had turned to him. Aragorn gulped and laughed nervously.

"We...um...thought you were Elladan and Elrohir," said Aragorn.

Neither Erestor nor Glorfindel said anything. They only stood there with their arms crossed. Aragorn let out another nervous laugh before taking off as well.

"Sorry," he called back.

Aragorn sprinted back to his room and decided to hide there in case Glorfindel and Erestor decided to come after him. An hour passed when a knock was heard on Aragorn's door. Aragorn went over and carefully opened the door. It was Legolas.

"I can't believe you ran," snapped Aragorn, letting Legolas into his room.

"Sorry, I panicked," said Legolas.

Legolas sat down in a chair and sighed.

"At least it wasn't Lord Elrond or my Ada."

Aragorn nodded.

"Yeah, they would not be happy and lecture us for hours."

Then, they decided to make another plan to get the twins back.


	7. Ooops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account under Roxanna123.  
> I own none of the characters.

"Thank you so much," said Legolas as he left the kitchen with a plate filled with the latest prank.

Cookies.

Aragorn and Legolas had asked the hobbits if they could help them make cookies since neither one of them was great at baking. The only thing different about these cookies is that instead of sugar, salt was used.

"Yes, thank you," said Aragorn, leaving the four hobbits.

Frodo looked over at his friends with a worried look as the man and elf left.

"I don't think is going to end well," he said.

"I don't think so either Mister Frodo," said Sam, also with a worried look.

Frodo looked at Merry and Pippin.

"Nope," said Merry, same worried expression.

Pippin's expression completely identical.

"I don't believe so."

***************

Legolas placed the cookies on the table.

"Ok, now we just need to get Elladan and Elrohir to eat them," he said.

"Already taken care of," replied Aragorn. "I told them to meet us here in 30 minutes."

"Great!" said Legolas with a smile.

Then, they heard footsteps. It must be Elladan and Elrohir! The two friends rushed behind a nearby wall to watch.

But who they see walk into the room is not who they expect.

It was their fathers; Elrond and Thranduil!

The two friends share a look of horror. They both will be in big trouble if their fathers fall victim to their prank.

"...and that's why he won't ride horses," Thranduil said, finishing telling Elrond a story.

Then, the elven lord and king spot the cookies.

"Oh, cookies," said Thranduil, going over to the plate of freshly baked cookies.

The human and elf hiding behind the wall began to panic when they saw him reach for one of the cookies. They relaxed a little when Elrond stopped him.

"Thranduil, leave them alone," he said. "Those are probably for someone else."

Aragorn started to mouth 'please leave, please leave' when his adopted father said that. Legolas was pleading the same thing in his head. They began to panic even more when the elven king chuckled and picked up two cookies, handing one to the lord.

"Relax mellon nin," he told him. "They won't notice two cookies missing."

Lord Elrond sighed.

"I don't like it," he said. "But I guess eating one couldn't hurt."

Both elves were about to take a bite of their cookies when Aragorn and Legolas sprang out.

"Don't eat those!" both of them yelled.

Elrond jumped back a bit in fright while Thranduil blinked.

"Why?" the king asked.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, trying to come up with an reason why their Adars couldn't eat the cookies.

"They're too hot!" Legolas blurted out to Thranduil.

Aragorn gave him a confused look but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah, way too hot!" Aragorn continued. "You wouldn't want to burn your mouth, would you Ada?"

The two older elves both raised their eyebrows at their own sons.

"I'm sure they're fine, ion nin," said Elrond. "If not, then it's our own fault."

Then, they were about to eat the cookies again.

"Wait!" Legolas blurted out again.

Their fathers looked annoyed.

"Now what?" Elrond asked.

"They have pecans in them!" Aragorn blurted out this time. "You don't like pecans Ada!"

Elrond gave his youngest son a confused look.

"So they have pecans in them," said Elrond, shrugging his shoulders. "I at least want to try them before saying I don't like them."

They, again, go to eat the cookies.

"Wait!" Aragorn cried this time.

The two older elves gave them very annoyed looks.

"What is it this time?" Thranduil asked in a really annoyed tone.

"They...um..." Aragorn started.

"Uh...They..." Legolas stammered.

The lord and king sighed and, once again, raised their arms to put their cookies into their mouths.

Suddenly, the cookies were snatched from their hands.

By Legolas.

Thranduil looked livid. Aragorn inwardly winced. You never EVER take anything from King Thranduil.

"Legolas Thranduilion!" he snapped. "What is the matter with you?!"

"You can't eat these cookies!" Legolas exclaimed.

Aragorn could tell that his friend was now freaking out.

"And why on Middle Earth not?!" Thranduil snapped. "Are they poisoned?!"

"No...b-but..." stammered Legolas.

"But what?" Elrond asked, his own impatience wearing thin as well.

Legolas and Aragorn stayed quiet. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Hand them over Legolas," said his father, holding out his hand.

Legolas sighed and reluctantly handed the cookies back to the two older elves. He and Aragorn shared a look.

'We are so in trouble,' they both thought.

They began to slowly back out of the room. Once the elf lord and king took a bite of their cookies, Aragorn and Legolas sprinted off while the two older elves spat out the cookies.

"Legolas!" Thranduil roared angrily. "Estel!"

"Oh Valar these are salty!" Elrond exclaimed.

The two friends continued to run.

"We're so grounded," Legolas commented.

"Yes we are," agreed Aragorn.


End file.
